A Different Destiny
by Acero la12
Summary: This story is after of MK (2011). The Forces of Light are decimated, but they shall help that sounded unexpectedly in the past. I don't have the rights of MK; Ed Boon and Warner Bros are their owns, not me. Some characters shall act differently of game. Note: In some days, I will traduce all chapters to english and update them
1. Many questions and few answers

**A Diferent Destiny.**

**Chapter 1: Many questions and few answers.**

**P.O.V Scorpion:**

My name is Hanzo Hasashi. My family and my clan were killed by Bi Han; or as it was known at that time: Sub-Zero. The time had killed me before the tournament of Mortal Kombat. My soul descended into hell and there swore revenge on him-even if it was the last thing haga-. Quan Chi was my banshee and gave me a body so you can host it; in return, should serve him and swear allegiance.

The events of the last tournament of Mortal Kombat brought many consequences: Knocked Kung Lao and Nightwolf tournament while after I beat Cyrax and Sektor. I managed to defeat Sub-Zero, but I had not killed off unless Quan Chi showed me the horrible reality: killed my family. Assassinate Sub-Zero and then continued to participate, but was defeated by the Shaolin monk Liu Kang.

Some time later, I heard that Sub-Zero had returned. But I could not believe it, just could not believe it, because I had killed Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm. But then Quan Chi called me by his magic to go to Shao Kahn Coliseum, and there I saw ...

"What is this? You're not told Sub-Zero"

"I am his family and clan.I fight for your honor!" said him.

"He had no honor! And you die as he did!".

I remember that day I received one of the beatings of my life. Kuai Liang fought with determination and courage-which I had not because subestime-. He overcame me and almost rematarte, but received unexpected help:

"For my brother!" exclaimed "Sub-Zero" ". What the hell? Agh! AGH! AAAHH!" Shouted to see that five robots appeared and paralyzed him.

I ran away and did not hear from him after that.

Over the months, I learned quite a few things: Liu Kang had defeated Shao Kahn-who had killed Kung Lao and then planned an invasion-; Sub-Zero became a cyborg-but was saved by Raiden, Smoke and a friend of Kano; Sindel was revived by Quan Chi, and kill Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Jax, Stryker-a policeman from Earthrealm- and Kabal Kano-friend. Nightwolf sacrificed himself to kill Sindel.

Barely an hour had passed all that slaughter, and Raiden appeared before me, asking an audience with Quan Chi. I replied that I was not. The fucking went with what hurts more: my family. I blame my mistake and I got mad. But I went up and then I left.

It had been a year since the death of Shao Kahn. Only three Earthrealm warriors were still alive-while the fourth was revived, but was excluded for other pupils: Johnny Cage, Sonya and Raiden.

Liu Kang was revived by the Elder Gods, but the pain that caused loss of Kitana and Kung Lao, made him exiliase to find a kind of peace.

* * *

><p>In Outworld, things were worse: not as Emperor Shao Kahn, many of his minions want to take control of Outworld.<p>

Baraka, Mileena, Reptile, Reiko, Kano, Rain, and Tanya Goro fought for dominance of the Outworld.

Baraka and Reptile argued to be the longest living in serving the Emperor; Goro argued that three of them helped the Emperor won nine tournaments of Mortal Kombat; Tanya argued that thanks to her, Quan Chi could revive Sindel; Mileena argued to be the "daughter" of the Emperor; Rain said that he served against Edenianos Kahn: And Reiko said that was his best general and always helped his Emperor.

How I know this? It's easy, Quan Chi tells me the details as the plan to invade and Shinnok both kingdoms. I only agreed because he revived me, but honestly, I do not care to be of both kingdoms.

It was in a region of the Netherrealm; thinking of my family and clan, when he received an unexpected visit:

"Scorpion, Quan Chi needs you" said a voice.

"Oh, it's you, Noob Saibot. Then I tell him. And you brother?".

"My brother is fine, but not because you care; if you took him to a path of no return".

"Do not you hate?" I asked, really, I was very confused.

"If I told him that he and I were brothers, was to go and not get hurt. But he died and is now confined to this horrible place".

"I never saw you so, Bi Han ..."

"Hanzo, There are many things you do not know me. For example: I did not kill your family. I will kill you, but never killed your family. When that happened, I was in the Netherrealm fighting Shinnok and Quan Chi

"I do not know ..."

"There are many things you do not know me. Hanzo, you should seek answers. And I know who you can give them".

"Who?"

"The God of Thunder ..."

Those words echoed in my mind. Does Noob Saibot was being nice to me? Does the ninja who killed me and then was killed by me? Why Raiden? He had not done things very well repel enemies.

"RAIDEN!? YOU MUST BE JOKING!".

"If I was making a joke, I'd laugh in your face. Scorpion. Want the God of Thunder. You have nothing to lose. I have two things that have me tied to this world: My brother and Sareena".

"Sareena? I've never seen her..."

"She helped me against Quan Chi. And then he asked me to kick this disgusting place. I was going to, but Shinnok appeared and killed her. Then I was reincarnated as a devil and lost his memories".

"Just one thing before I go to Earthrealm".

Why are you helping me? I'm not exactly your best friend".

"Hanzo, I'll admit something. When I saw that you had family, I felt a lot of guilt because I killed a man who had something I never had: a family. I have my brother, but our clan was always stricter than yours and did not allow us to have a partner because that harmed ninjas" he said, really angred.

"No offense, but that shit is Lin Kuei".

"And automation killed the clan. Now seems like a realistic version of Star Wars".

"It's true" I laugh. "Bi Han, thank you very much and please forgive all that has happened these years

"It's not your fault, Hanzo. It is because of our stupid clans. But now I have a motivation: Kuai Liang wanted to honor my name, I must save him".

"Was not that the demon Noob Saibot controlling you? -

"I lied. The demon was destroyed in Soulnado. This is my body. I am now Bi Han.

"I understand. Thanks for all ... friend" I said.

"Go fast, I'll catch you later" he said.

"When?" I asked.

"When I mention can" he mentioned. "Now, I will say that you went to kill Johnny Cage" commented, and disappeared.

I decided to follow the advice of my new friend and I went to Earthrealm to seek answers. I honestly do not understand why Noob Saibot helped me, but maybe the Soulnado has purified his soul or two souls have separated into different bodies. That doubt gnawed also lme brain: Why Noob allied with me? Why I advise you to go to Earth? ¿Raiden could answer my questions? Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong><span>P.O.V Reptile:<span>**

In Outworld, the discussion was over, and each person went by.

My name is Reptile, and was walking to go to sleep in my room. I need to be the Emperor of Outworld, to revive my race. I'm not interested kingdoms, I just want my race me back.

I know I'm not the only survivor, is that there are more of us, but I think are hidden in the Outworld. Therefore I must be the Emperor: to search for other survivors and to re-make our race.

"Get out of there, Baraka. I know you are here-said

"How you found me? -

"It's easy: I felt your chi. And you're not the master of silence, hehe-

"You're always so funny to me, right? -

"We're friends, Gaar" mentioned, saying my true name of Saurian.

"I know, Krirl" I answered with his true name of Tarkatan. "Milli I told you would come to see you before you go with it".

"Milli? LOL! MILLI! OSCAR TO HAVE A COMEDY GUARANTEED!" I shouted, dying of laughter.

"First: What are the Oscar? And second: Is my girlfriend, Reptile! I say as I want!".

"And as you say it? Pupipu?"

My friend looked at me and started laughing. For a moment, I thought I would Gaar threaten blades, but instead, they took my joke well and laugh a while. But it had to stop. I wonder Baraka certainly something that impressed me:

"Reptile, What do you think of this?".

"About what?".

"About this "contest" we have for the Outworld".

"You know my opinion: I want my race reborn and this good. It is all".

"I too want the best for my race".

"Well. Why any of us should lead this world. I'll be honest: I would leave the Earthrealm peacetime".

"Me too, Baraka. It was the kingdom of my race until Raiden and Shinnok razed".

Baraka and I are still talking. Both of us were concentrating our problems. Baraka told me that when he would cease to be the most eligible bachelor by Tarkatianas. I told him I wanted someone of my race. I want a pure Zaterra, and then came the hybrids.

Mileena came asked me to "return" to her boyfriend. I greeted my friends and left. I was alone when I received an unexpected visit.

She was a woman with black hair tied in a bun; scaly skin pale poor reception for its sun; ninja costume and very worn gray and black.

"Hey, Are you Reptile?" she asked me.

"Yes, what you need?" I asked.

"Look" she said, jumping beside me in my bed. "I am Khamaleon. I am a saurian, like you. My brother and me were looking for the famous "Reptile". Known as the "One Saurian" alive".

"Miss ... Why are you here?"

"You and I are the only ones who can re-do our race ... How about a "little games"?" she wondered mischievously.

Khameleon kissed me. I admit I felt weird because I never kissed someone of my race. Strong grip and I reciprocated the kiss. We kissed for a while and then began to undress. I felt happy for having sex with a woman of my was better than I expected! But all good things had to end:

"Hey, Reptile; where did you leave ...? HOLY MOTHER OF ARGUS! WHO IS SHE?!" Cry my friend, ruining the act

"Hey, beautiful" she said "I live in the Living Forest with my brother. Find me there" commented, taking his clothes and disappearing.

I take a few pants and place them. Look Baraka with a killer face. He understood and started to ask a pardon would not give

"That's not my intention. Rep!" Baraka shouted again and again

"I'm Gonna get you" I cried with my Kirehashi

Ermac and Skarlet arrested —both simultaneously — paralyzed me. She pulled Baraka at full speed, while Ermac came to me and ask what happened.

When I told him what happened, all their souls were impressed as explained: there were two other people of my race — and one was a woman—, and Baraka appeared at least right now, at least right place.

"Wow, Baraka ruined all".

"Ermac What do you think?"

"You should go get the girl. She is the key to reviving your race".

"Well, thank you. By the way ... I know that you have lost the spell" muttered, leaving him stunned.

"What? Why didn't you say before?" they said.

"Before I go away, I have a question for all of you".

"You are free to ask".

"Who is the leader of the souls?".

If this is true, I don't understando why Ermac is still here. He — or they —, was — or were —, made with the souls of the best Edenian warrior. My Emperor killed all of them an absorbed their souls. After, he created Ermac to defeat Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat.

"Reptile, it's me..." said a voice not heard millennia.

That husky, serious and commanding voice. It was the voice of King Jerrod. I remember the day that Baraka and I killed him. And then Shao Kahn took his soul. I never knew that was his soul. I thought for a while that when Kahn died, Jerrod's soul had ascended to heaven. But he has been in front of me and I never realized

Now I understand why Ermac felt bad when I told him the deaths of Sindel and Kitana. The she was free of conscience; but nevertheless, I had my doubts because I was here.

"Ermac, Why are you here?"

"It's not difficult, Reptile. We are here to find ways to separate our souls and rescue Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana" all voices responded in unison.

"You re interested isn't Edenia?".

"Kahn annexed years. Edenia has ceased to exist".

"No, there is a possibility: We must defeat Shinnok and Quan Chi. It's our unique opportunity".

"Then there are possibilities!" They said some effusive souls.

"Exactly. There are always possibilities. Ermac, you and I must work on team".

"Understood".

"But first ... I must know who killed my race".

'We had understood that Shao Kahn did".

"They're mere rumors" replied. "I take off my doubts. And I just know someone who can do it ...".

"Do you speak about...?".

"Yes, Ermac, I'm talking about him. I speak of Raiden, the God of Thunder".

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Baraka looks strange here, but I thought that Baraka needed a change. He — like Reptile —, is a punching-bag and I'm tired of that with them. In the next chapters, this will be explained with more details.<strong>

**Well, I hope that this likes you. After, I will put the rest of chapters.**


	2. Meeting new friends

**Chapter 2: Meeting new Friends?**

Scorpion had come to Earthrealm. He had just arrived at the Wu Shi Academy. There was the Shaolin monk Liu Kang meditating alone.

Liu Kang was a monk who workout gear morale since childhood. His life was pretty peaceful; Kung Lao and his friends Kai were his best friends from childhood.

Liu Kang grew and became — along with Kung Lao —, in the top candidates to represent Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Kang won and was chosen for the Shaolin monks to represent him.

In the Mortal Kombat tournament, Liu Kang faced many rivals Kano, Sonya, Ermac, Kitana, Scorpion and Quan Chi — together —,Goro and Shang Tsung. On this basis, he went big tournament champion and held his kingdom safe from the clutches of the Emperor Shao Kahn.

His fight with Kitana was very curious; since she had been sent by Shang Tsung to kill him. But both Liu Kang fought and won; however, the monk did not kill her and argued that "never fought"-because he thought that Kitana would be killed for having fallado-.

"I wish we meet again ... in other cirscuntances" mention the monk.

He withdrew and left her confused: Why not kill her? She would not know yet. What she meant by "other cirscuntances"? Did he feel in love with her? Only time would tell.

The Shaolin monk faced Scorpion and Quan Chi while in his next bout. Both were very confident, but the monk beat them both in a fight where the two losers were surprised by combat.

Liu Kang and won the right to face the legendary warrior who killed the Great Kung Lao won five hundred years ago: Goro.

"I did not expect to participate in this tournament ..." said a deep voice behind Kang

"Goro!"

"The Shokan have always been higher than the shaolin" mentioned with pride.

"'I've heard all about you and do not be afraid!" replied the monk

"You'll have a death of a warrior".

That fight would be remembered for generations for two reasons: First, because Liu Kang won him in such a humiliating way to Goro, who lost respect in the Outworld. And second: It was the beginning of the end of Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang won and obtained the right to beat the last opponent that would grant the Earth five hundred years of peace: Shang Tsung.

"Shang Tsung, face me ... in Mortal Kombat!"

"So be ..." only answered the old man

Once again, the Earthrealm was safe. Liu Kang had beaten Shang Tsung — practically forced him to surrender — and had won the Mortal Kombat tournament. While his friends and Raiden got congratulated him for his victory, he saw Kitana look "congratulating" for his victory; he nodded and thanked.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Liu Kang was commemorated on the Wu Shi Academy for winning the tournament. That same night, Shang Tsung appeared rejuvenated and with a tempting offer for Raiden: Another tournament. If Earthrealm warriors won, Shao Kahn would not mess with Earth ever. But if they lost, the Earth was Kahn. Raiden refused and Shang Tsung hizó appear a portal with a tarkatanos who kidnapped Sonya-thus, ellso were required to participate in the tournament-.<p>

Liu Kang and Kung Lao were assigned to protect teachers from tarkatanos left in the Earthrealm. Just completed this task, they embarked to Outworld, where Raiden would be waiting with Johnny Cage and a new ally:

"And you are? " Kung Lao asked

"My name is Smoke. I am with you because Raiden saved me; but could not save my best friend, Sub-Zero ..."

"Wait, wait ... Do Sub-Zero was not dead?" The monk of the hat asked.

"This is his younger brother, who use his name to honor him".

"I think your brother really loved his brother" said Lao.

"I understand. Where are we going, Lord Raiden?"

"My warriors, we must go to the sea of Outworld, you may find help there" Answered the God of Thunder

"Where is Jax?"

"Except his girl and returned to Earthrealm. I think he lost arms or something" replied Johnny Cage without much importance.

'"Find out when this is over" commented Kung Lao

The five went to sea Outworld where Jade had just beaten Mileena. But the strange thing is that Smoke confused with Kitana and Mileena attacked the ninja, but was defeated.

"I'm sorry" said Jade. "Kitana was captured".

"Where?" exalted Kang

"In the temple, before the Colosseum. Look for it there" explained the brunette.

"Excellent. Liu Kang, we are going to save her" offered Kung Lao.

"We're going to fight in the tournament" commented Raiden "Jade,join with us. Although not fight, your victory would give the victory to Outworld".

"Understood" Answered the ninja girl.

While Smoke, Raiden and Johnny Cage would fight with Jade tournament-guide and companion; Liu Kang and Kung Lao made their way to rescue Kitana. Although that would bring one of the facts that the monk's framework: the death of his best friend and spiritual brother.

* * *

><p>Liu Kang and Kung Lao had entered the temple and were ambushed by Noob Saibot and Sheeva. Kung Lao took over the ninja-who told him "family"-and like Liu Kang-he had some difficulties with her. Then Goro appeared shouting the name of the monk, but Lao the murderer of his ancestor fought and defeated in single combat. Nonetheless, Goro was Kitana told where and what they had planned it: Running it. The two decided to rush to save the "girlfriend" of Liu Kang.<p>

When Liu Kang and Kung Lao arrived at the Colosseum, they saw Ermac beat Johnny Cage. Raiden appeared to them and told them to fight, because Cage and Smoke were eliminated.

"I'm not "who must win"" commented Liu Kang, going to rescue Kitana.

"Maybe you're "the one who must win,"" murmured Raiden to Kung Lao, who smiled.

"Raiden! Does your kingdom is out of champions?" Shao Kahn asked, then saw Kung Lao in the arena. "You will fight against Shang Tsung".

"He he" Laughed the mentioned.

"And Quan Chi" Ending the Emperor.

"Mmm" Commented the other wizard, who managed to look at his "companion".

"Maybe our ideas are not very consistent"Tsung commented

"But you won't stop this Deadly Alliance" concluded Chi.

"I'm right with you in this".

Kung Lao fought and defeated them both, leaving everyone surprised at the Coliseum — specially the two sorcerers —.

"It is done!" Lao commented impressed

"No Kung Lao, you haven't won yet" answered, Tsung, rising from the ground.

"UUAARRGHHHH!" Shouted a beast that came out of a cage.

"Woa" thinked the monk.

"I will eat your heart!" Exclaimed the beast.

Kung Lao defeated shokan tiger — whose name was Kintaro —. Shao Kahn was eager to see his warriors were all defeated, seeing that he had to do the dirty work.

"Hah ..," Said the monk with the hat, the hat and greet the audience booed. "Did you Raiden? Earthrealm is fr ...!".

Shao Kahn had appeared and had broken his neck in an attack Kung Lao treacherously in a second.

"Kung Lao!" Shouted Raiden.

"NOOOOO!" Shouted a raged Liu Kang.

"I WILL DESTROY YOUR BONES!" Exclaimed the God of Thunder, he saw Liu Kang jumping against Shao Kahn, who threw it to the ground.

"Little boy, You know who I am?".

"The Murderer of my friend!".

"I Am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory".

"Your will taste your own blood" said angered Kang.

Liu Kang fought as ever: wanted to avenge the death of his friend at all costs, to pay for his murderer. Kahn could not withstand the whirlwind of wrath Mortal Kombat Champion and succumbed to defeat.

"On your feet" Ordered the monk.

While Kahn stood — in contrary sense —, Liu Kang until he walked slowly in front of you.

"For Kung Lao, the Shaolin and the Earthrealm!" Exclaimed the champion, who handed the Emperor his chest with his left fist in flames.

While Liu Kang Kahn through his chest with his fist, everyone saw the battle impressed. Shang Tsung could not believe how his "King" was lost to the same beat him in the tournament; while Quan Chi was shocked to see Kang capabilities.

Liu Kang dropped the dying body of Shao Kahn and let it fall to the ground. Then he went to see the dead body of his friend, when he saw that Kitana appeared behind him in the form of support.

"It was my fault Kung Lao's death. I should take delusions" Mentioned the Thunder God. "His death hurts, but it has not been in vain" Commented, watching her locket, which broke. What must we do to get save the Earthrealm?!" Cried Raiden , seeing that the medallion was broken; while Kang and Kitana looked at him seriously.

* * *

><p>It had been a year of Mortal Kombat tournament. Kitana, Smoke and Jade went to live at the Wu Shi Academy. Jax got new cyber arms. Johnny Cage was much more focused on protecting the Kingdom and not so much in what movies-Sonya achievement and achieve better-be, Nightwolf and went to live with Raiden to investigate the anomalies that took place.<p>

However, there was no trace of Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and Raiden saw as responsible for the death of his best friend.

When the invasion began, a few things marked Mortal Kombat champion: the emergence of Sub-Zero like a robot; two new allies-Kabal and Stryker, both policemen; the deaths of all his allies-Smoke, Sub-Zero, Kabal, Stryker, Jade, Jax and Nightwolf- and Kitana's death in his arms-recognizing that she wished to meet other "circumstances" -.

"Liu Kang, I ...".

"Tell me you see now on your medallion Raiden" Snorted angrily monk.

"Liu Kang, I regret all deaths. However, I must make an alliance with Quan Chi to save the Earthrealm ..." Explained Raiden.

"QUAN CHI?! IT'S MADNESS!".

"Liu Kang ..."

"No, enough. I prayed to the gods that this does not happen; but your views are those of a disturbed mind" Commented disappointed his mentor. "I will help the wounded mumbled" said, ignoring the God and going to help Johnny Cage and Sonya.

"May the Gods help you".

Raiden was gone and left Liu Kang helping the only two survivors of the slaughter that had caused Sindel.

Soon, Raiden returned and the monk was waiting on the roof of the building where "recovered energy".

"Liu Kang, we must let Shao Kahn came to Earth. Only then could the Old Gods help, punishing Shao Kahn as it deserves".

"It's insane!" Exclaimed the monk, addressing the portal

"Liu Kang, trust in the Elder Gods. Trust me" begged Raiden, which the monk shook his head and continued to address the portal. "Liu Kang!I will not let fight!".

"Then you are an enemy!".

Raiden defeated Liu Kang that day, but nevertheless, the monk surrendered yet and wanted to beat the Thunder God at all costs. Johnny Cage and Sonya came to witness the final chaotic.

"Liu Kang! Raiden! No!" Shouted Cage.

"If you must be to enough your madness, so be it! IAAA!" Shouted the monk, whose fist of fire, tried to kill Raiden, but by accident, God made to bounce your attack and be badly hurt Kang.

"By the Gods, no!" Shouted Raiden, who ran to succor Kang.

"What did you do?" Cage asked stunned by the reaction of his friend.

"Liu Kang, please, forgive me... " Exclaimed sobbing Raiden.

"You ... you have killed ... us ... all ... aghh ..." Mutter the monk, who died after that.

However, Raiden took the body of Liu Kang and asked them to get the Elder Gods who revived Liu for their services, but the monk left the place without Raiden thank for helping him. Just told him he would pay him and have killed all those who gave their lives for doing their job.

* * *

><p>It had been a year of that event. Liu Kang had killed three hundred thieves and murderers for their evil deeds. His name was fear on Earth. Nevertheless, Liu Kang did not want to see the face of Raiden — though still fond of Johnny Cage and Sonya —. Kang met a blind swordsman named Kenshi, whom he hosted and taught him a few moves. In gratitude, Kenshi swore loyalty and friendship.<p>

Kenshi and Liu Kang lived in the Wu Shi Academy. There always trained and spent most of the time. Kenshi helped his friend to overcome the loss of her lover and her best friend. He also sought the shaolin monk Kai so that I helped this thing agreed and said he would go in sooner.

Sometimes receiving visits from Johnny Cage and Sonya — who wanted his friend to his side with them, but this rejected their "offers" —. However, this day received a visit that was not expected.

"We meet again, Liu Kang ..." Commented a very dark voice.

"Scorpion ..." Replied the monk, standing on guard to fight.

"No, I have not come to fight. I have come to talk to you".

"You? With me? How could you talk to me?".

"Liu Kang, I'm not the same as before. Now I have two motivations".

"What are your motivations?".

"The first: find the real murderer of my family and my clan. I doubt if Sub-Zero did or not".

"And the second?".

"Save Bi Han, my friend, from the clutches of Quan Chi. And help him recover his family",

"And that could help me?".

"It's very easy: I need a home"

"I understand. I have to admit that you have left me confused, but I have no problem help, you know?".

"Thank you ...".

'But ... if you betray me, you will pay that".

"Relax, it's not gonna happen. Also, I felt the presence of Reptile by here".

"Reptile you say? Impossible. The sense I had. Although I felt it yours ..."

"Well, how about if we ...?"

"Want him? Relax, we save work" A female voice whispered, but rough.

"It's true. My cute's friend and me did this as a favor" said the other, with a male voice, but very silly.

"What are you two doing here? Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage".

"Liu Kang, we came to make a visit. We find the guy and beat you're up with the enemy!".

"Johnny, you and me are friends. But we're not exactly "the same side"".

"How long will you think that Lord Raiden is our enemy?" Asked the blonde

"Until it expires and is the Protector of Earthrealm. Happy?".

"No, your anger with Raiden will take you to perdition".

"Wait ... Are you kidding me? I spent looking for the Kano whole fucking time and you ignored invitations quotes Cage! And I'm obsessed? Please! Leave your cynicism, woman! Until Jax told you so!".

"Raiden Begged revive you! For this? You look different! Now you change your outfit, you look like slums rapper with that hood and that shirt".

'You are using even underwear, Sonya" Replied the monk.

While Liu Kang and Sonya argued, Cage and Scorpion prepared to talk a little. The spectrum will explain your situation to the actor, while I hear this carefully and congratulated him for wanting to find answers for themselves and not listen to intermediates as "doubtful" as Quan Chi.

"I have a question" Said the ninja "How did you find Reptile?".

'I found him unconscious" Cage replied. "Then I called Sonya and brought up here".

"Apparently suffered many wounds" Said the Shaolin monk, taking and uploading. "By the way, should they spend any of you three said, referring to the ninja, the actor and military-I send you direct to Netherrealm" Mumbled, pointing to three with his fist in flames

What about him? And this from our friends should die-Sonya asked herself

"He lost almost everything, and you supported more Raiden that he believe me but I understand him" Said the spectrum.

"We Support Raiden because he felt guilty about it".

"He felt so guilty that Quan Chi to help him, he offered the souls of all your friends. Very guilty ..." expressed no sense spectrum.

"He said he offered his soul" defended Cage.

"Because Quan Chi laughed in his face and told him he was a coward." Explained the spectrum agian, which was next to the two remaining Kang going where they were.

Liu Kang was taken to the temple to Reptile that doctors would heal. The monk turned and invited them to the spectrum, the warrior of the Special Forces and the American actor to go with him and enter the academy. Apparently, this was going to be a long day.

Liu Kang not entirely trust Scorpion, but had a good feeling about him. It also seemed strange that Reptile did in Earthrealm without company. He then investigate thoroughly, but perhaps both could be the solution to bring back Kitana and Kung Lao them.

Sonya and Johnny Cage felt strange to be in front of two of his "enemies" of yesteryear, but perhaps it could approach the monk and convince him that his help was needed.

* * *

><p>Noob Saibot... or Bi Han? This was the question that had Quan Chi with his henchman.<p>

Since Soulnado absorbed it, Noob was different. Initially mercilessly killed their enemies and Quan Chi obeyed without question. But after that, he questioned his orders yet, thought the enemy could be reformed or not.

Quan Chi decided something: try to see if his "henchman" was still legit. Command to the "worst" Bi Han nightmares, but for Noob Saibot: the perfect workout.

Bi Han was in the Netherrealm thinking everything that happened on this day: his new friendship with Scorpion and settle a rivalry that seemed stupid. But he gnawed his concerns their loved ones and Quan Chi were to discover what really happened; the ninja would be in serious trouble.

The ninja began to ponder what happened when he suddenly felt too four presences known for:

"Lord Quan Chi" Mentioned the ninja. "Why you have brought Bi Han's brother, his friend and his "girl" here?" He asked simulating anger with the sorcerer.

"It's easy, my dear: I want to try if you are my subject and right hand, Noob Saibot; or are Bi Han, which won four years ago me and Mr. Shinnok" said.

"Huh?".

"You must fight with the three most cherished beings Bi Han If you kill them. You are my subject, otherwise, are the ninja who beat me that time ... Sub-Zero! Smoke! Sareena!A TTACK!" Shouted the necromancer, which felt like it was frozen by a blast of ice on her legs.

"I will not let you out of here without ates fight with me".

"Traitor!" The oni exclaimed, breaking the ice that froze him with a skull. "KILL HIM!".

"You are not my blood! You are my enemy!" Exclaimed Sub-Zero, whom throwing ice shuriken to Bi Han, which neutralized with a bigger shuriken of ice.

"I'm your brother, Kuai!" Shouted the black ninja, which tried to freeze Sub-Zero, but was shunned by Smoke and Sareena; "I don't want to fight with you, Thomas and Sareena".

Smoke and began fighting Sareena Bi-Han did not want to hurt his friends. Quan Chi river and left the place, leaving the ninja adrift.

"Tom, what you not remember when we were in the Lin Kuei?" Bi Han asked.

"For your fault I'm dead!" Exclaimed the grey ninja who teleported and hit Bi Han, leaving him slightly dazed.

"NO! SINDEL KILLED YOU AND MY BROTHER!" Shouted the ninja. "Noob Saibot controled me all this time!".

"You lie!" Exclaimed Sareena. "Bi-Han is dead ... If we kill you, he will be back!" Explained unconsciously female demon.

"Huh? Really, do you believe Quan Chi? What do you not remember when you helped me to overcome it? You asked me to take me before I kill Shinnok. So I left you here: for a long time I thought you have been killed by Shinnok. I'm sorry, Sareena".

"Stop talking like him!" She shouted, throwing a kunai ninja which Bi Han froze with a small scoop of ice.

"And that shit? I'm using ice! Noob Saibot not use ice!" Exclaimed the enraged ninja.

"This ice is not as strong as my brother. Nice try Noob" Said the cyborg.

"Brother, I think Your transformation to a refrigerator with legs has affected youmade" Said the ninja, dodging the blows of his younger brother. "I have no time for these nonsense" He thought. "I'll take one of them; but only one, I can not load the three".

"FIGHT!" Shouted Kuai Liang, who tried to attack his brother with a sword of ice that he created with his hands.

"I'll take you, Kuai Liang!" Exclaimed his brother, who stopped the sword with his hands and broke after a brief struggle.

"Huh?" Asked the cyborg, who was knocked out of one blow to the head

"I'm going to came for you after, Smoke, Sareena!" Cried the ninja, which froze Smoke and Sareena, leaving them there while taking a Kuai Liang and escaped from the Netherrealm.

The elder Sub-Zero brothers escaped by the lower-while the remaining two were frozen in the middle of Netherrealm-. Bi Han saw a portal and entered him-with his brother, the Earthrrealm.

The black ninja came to Earthrealm carrying his brother on her back. The ninja left his brother in a árblo-by how heavy it was-and lay next to him.

"You are heavy, brother?" Snorted reluctantly Bi-Han. "Sometimes I wonder who will feed them Quan Chi. Well, who cares, let's go ..." Mentioned the best ninja that received an achievement of missiles aimed at him and his brother, knocking him unconscious.

"Boys, I have two of them" Emitted the attacker.

"Excellent, we will try to give the rest; but, you know where we should take" Explained one of them, the rest just said and cut communication.

The mysterious warrior pulled two bodies carrying on his shoulders. Everything indicated that the brothers have faced hard times.

* * *

><p>Baraka and Mileena were chatting in the Outworld. She was quietly eating human remains; but had not eaten a bite yet.<p>

"Baraka, Dear, why do not you eat?" Mileena asked.

"It's these humans are black, and since I was beaten by Jax, acquired hatred and disgust for them".

"Oh, Baraka: come on!".

"I see you still think as a child, dear".

"Maybe, but I do not ruin sex with my best friend" She mused, making him remember the awkward moment.

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever, you better apologize with your friend" Ordered her.

"Okay; but when I return, I do not want to see any black around here" Remarked, retiring room, but stoped. "By the way, before I go, Where are your sais?".

"Oh, hare around, Why do you ask?".

"Because I known, that shameful scene would not have happened" He snorted.

Baraka was coming to Reptile room, but saw something that left him speechless: the Saurian was gone. He could see a few drawers and pulled some worn clothes on the floor-that no llevó-; however, his sword was not Kirehashi and her bedroom window was open.

"Dam, Reptile!Why the hell did you go?!" Shouted the tarkatan again and again as he ran down the hallway to his room directly.

"Where are you going, Baraka?" Asked Ermac's voices.

"It's not your concern ..." Muttered hybrid.

"We know you are looking for a Reptile ... and we know where he went".

Baraka drew his knife and threatened with both red-obliging him to say where his ninja friend. However, Ermac off the blades with his telekinesis to Baraka and explained the purpose of his friend: a way to revive his race, look for this mysterious girl and find out who killed his race.

The hybrid blades simply retracted and apologized to the ninja-who was retiring to his room.

"Baraka, someday you have to choose: The power of a kingdom, or help your best friend ..." Mention a particular voice,

"Jerrod ... you know my decision" Baraka expressed.

"Not really ...".

"Despite I'm the son of an oni and a human: I have feelings. Reptile and Mileena know that part of me is human, and that part only show in front of people who gratefully. Usually I show a wilder part because I'm half demon, you can not expect anything better from me. As people my paternal genes; but not always by my maternal genes. Should be evil by nature like my father, but I like my mother kindness. Someone like me usually say: "Look, I choose all the fucking power for me"; but I'll tell you: I'm from the side of my best friend and soul brother, my girlfriend, and the good of my race. If the good of my race means to be the Emperor of this world, I will be with taste".

"We admire your human side, Baraka" Expressed the souls. "We want to save the Edenian who were killed in the last invasion of Earthrealm: Shao Kahn".

"Oh yeah: Kitana, Jade and Sindel. Look, I know someone that can help you".

"Raiden?".

"Pff ... Really? I said help, not kill. No, that would help you with that Liu Kang is, after all, he and "you" daughter had a "slide". E hypothetically would be my brother-in-law" Baraka explained.

"'The monk, I know; but I heard that this made a beast without scruples".

"Maybe, but believe me, it is the best ally might have. Take the south portal that take you directly to the Wu Shi Academy; as the catch convince Mileena".

"Shall we give?".

"Yes, and go with Skarlet, the girl told me that a month ago had a confrontation with a man named Lin Kuei cyborg that earned him and forgave him the life".

"That failed invasion in which four types humiliatingly defeated yours?"

"Yeah, that one. And do not mention it again. Now go before any of these idiots discover the abscense of Reptile and you" Ordered the inhabitant of Outworld, who addressed his room. "Maybe see my dead mother brought up my human side ..." he thought to himself.

To be continued ...

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me if my english is not so good, please. If I have error, please, notify me. I will be gratefully with you.<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
